


Secrets

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Bulges and Nooks, Chubstuck, Corsetry, Fatstuck, M/M, Nook Eating, implied weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol cronkri kinkshit for @krabkri bc she's my waifu <br/>(ps- i know im going to hell but you guys are reading this so i'll save you some seats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Cronus had known Kankri forever. Well, not technically forever, but so long that it felt like it. He knew Kankri's favorite place to read, the tone of his voice that he used when informing someone on their triggering tendencies, how rare and adorable his smile was. He'd recently come to know Kankri's thick, stretch-marked thighs, the curve of his impossible waist, his big, juicy ass.   
Or so he thought.   
• • • • • • • • • •   
Kankri sat on their shared couch, reading some boring book aloud to Cronus, legs in his lap. Both of them were quite full, as Kankri had made them dinner a bit before.   
Cronus honestly hadn't expected Kankri to be such a good cook, and had been very pleasantly surprised when he learned so. He'd even gained a few pounds from his matesprit's good food, not minding in the slightest.  
He could feel the layer of fat over his abdomen now, folding over where the waistband of his pants was. He sighed, looking down at the big thighs in his lap and stroking along the sides of them.   
"this is boring," He comments, glancing at Kankri to see his reaction. The plump troll frowns slightly, pursing his lips.   
"It's imp9rtant, Cr9nus."  
The seadweller rolls his eyes, poking one of Kankri's chubby thighs.   
"is not, and you knovw it too."   
Kankri sighs, setting the book down beside the couch.   
"It is, but it's als9 tedi9us and repetitive."   
Cronus smiles at him. "so vwhaddya vwanna do nowv?"  
"Kiss y9u," Kankri responds bluntly, leaning forward to do so.   
Instead of simply leaning forward to kiss him, however, something else happens. Cronus hears a ripping sound, a loud one, from Kankri's torso, and a pudgy muffin top he's never seen before pops out, the mutant's sweater riding up to show it off.   
Kankri looked down at himself, cheeks turning bright red.   
"I, um, have t9 g-g9 n9w." He stutters, shifting himself off of Kankri to do so. Before he can leave, however, Cronus grabs his wrist.   
"kankri..?" He asks confusedly, concern showing on his face. "vwhat's vwrong?"   
Kankri glances at the seadweller's grip on his wrist, then at his face. He sighs, sitting back down on the edge of his seat.  
"I'm s9rry y9u had t9 see that," He apologizes, arms tight around himself.   
"see vwhat? i don't ewven knovw vwhat just happened, kanny." Cronus tilts his head at him, still very confused.   
"I-- my c9rset br9ke." He says, not clarifying anything to his befuddled matesprit.   
"vwhat's a corset?" Cronus asks predictably, looking at Kankri.   
"Uh..." Kankri trails off, trying to think of a way to explain and failing. He instead puts his hands under his sweater, unhooking something white and pulling it out. "This is a c9rset."   
Cronus' gaze isn't on the corset, it's on Kankri's belly, that is now rounded and hangs over his leggings slightly. He follows Cronus' gaze, blushing when he realizes where he's looking.   
"I- I'm s9rry." He apologizes, looking down.   
"for vwhat?" Cronus asks, smiling at him. "this is great!"   
Now it's Kankri's turn to look confused, he tilts his head at him.   
"It.. is?" He asks, ears twitching.   
"yeah! look, me too!" Cronus beams, lifting his own shirt up to reveal his small paunch. Kankri examines it, then smiles a bit too.   
"9h." He chuckles. "I didn't kn9w y9u had 9ne t99."   
Cronus nods, scouting a bit closer to him. "vwhy'd you think you had to hide it from me? i like it, i like you." He kisses Kankri's cheek. "i'm not gonna stop liking you cause you hawve a tummy, i do too."   
"Yeah, well, I didn't kn9w that." Kankri huffs, smiling. "S9 you're really 9kay with it?"   
Cronus nods, putting his arm around his chubby boyfriend.   
"i like it, it's cute."  
Kankri rolls his eyes. "I w9uldn't say cute, but, it's alright I guess."   
"there vwe go," Cronus grins.   
"can i touch it?"   
"T-t9uch it?" Kankti blushes. "Why?"   
Cronus shrugs. "i newver hawve before."   
"I-I guess... Thanks f9r asking, at least." Kankri nods.  
Cronus shifts them both so that they're sitting, facing each other.  
He reaches forward and lifts Kankri's tight sweater, plump belly pooling into his lap.   
"avwvw," Cronus croons, stroking the orb with his thumbs. "it's so soft, and pretty."   
Kankri blushes at his matesprits words, and his cold hands on his sensitive belly. He feels an ache in his bulge, but ignores it, blaming it on Cronus being so close.  
Cronus leans in and kisses it, sighing contently.   
Kankri feels something stirring inside him, besides embarrassment. Was that... arousal?   
As Cronus continues stroking and loving on his belly, Kankri confirms the feeling to be arousal, recognizing the tingling in his nook and familiar ache in his bulge.   
Cronus kisses his belly again, this time leaving a pale red hickey. Kankri moans aloud, blushing and unable to stop himself. The seadweller pulls away.   
"do ya-- do ya like that, chief?" He asks curiously, recognizing Kankri to be aroused. Kankri nods, spreading his legs slightly.  
Cronus smirks, knowing that Kankri is putty is his hands when he's horny.   
"vwhaddya vwant me to do?"  
"9-9h, I w9uld l9ve f9r y9u t9 eat my n99k." Kankri proposes, blushing two shades darker in the process.   
"i gotcha." Cronus nods, already working on pulling the mutant's leggings down.   
Kankri shifts around, lying back more, and Cronus pulls the tight leggings down and Kankri's underwear, a red and black thong.  
Kankri's short, thick bulge is already out, writhing against itself lazily. Kankri leans back, spreading his thick thighs more, and Cronus scoots forward, even closer to all that pretty red.   
He feels his own violet bulge slip out, squished between his body and the couch, and lets out a little moan at the friction.   
Never mind that, though.   
There's more important things to be done.   
Cronus leans in, holding Kankri's thighs and starts suckling on his nook's left lip, sometimes using his sharp bottom teeth.   
Kankri moans softly, bulge tangling in Cronus' hair.   
The seadweller focuses there for a moment or so, suckling and kissing the pretty red flesh as he had done so many times before. He then moves to the other lip, repeating the process.   
Kankri squirms and bites his lip with every move Cronus' mouth makes against him, his tension building.  
After a few minutes of this suckling, the violetblood moves on, lapping at Kankri's nook from the bottom up.   
The mutant moans loudly, feeling more and more tension build up.   
Cronus goes slowly, savoring every lick of that nook, and enjoying feeling Kankri squirm.   
When the tension is almost unbearable and the redblood can barely see straight, the seadweller hits that tender bundle of nerves with his cold violet tongue, suckling it hard.   
Kankri bites his lip to keep from calling out, a trail of red dripping from his lip and a wave of red flooding from his bulge. Shocks of pleasure pulse over his body, hot and tingly.  
Cronus continues suckling as hot, red genetic material washes over his hair and face.   
The mutant is panting, not used at all to such violet orgasms.   
"Cr9-Cr9nus?" He asks, chest heaving and face red.   
The seadweller pulls away, wiping his eyes of red.   
"yeah?"   
"I l9ve y9u." Kankri smiles, catching his breath, and sits up.   
"i lowve you too, kanny." Cronus smiles back. "aren't you glad your thing broke novw? if it hadn't we wouldn't'a pailed."   
The mutant nods.   
"I wish it had 6r9ken a l9ng time ag9."


End file.
